Complications
by CBD
Summary: The RDA may have been kicked off Pandora but that doesn't mean that all is well for Jake and the remaining humans at Hells Gate. The only question is, how is Jake going to explain this to Neytiri, and how is she going to react.


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar nor will I make any profit from this.

Complications: Not everything is well on Pandora after the RDA leaves

~Roughly 14 months after expulsion of the RDA~

What do you mean I'm Sterile?! Jake Sully couldn't believe it, he trusted Max with his life, but for Max to give him a diagnosis without even running any tests first... Considering he and Neytiri had been trying to have a child for nearly a year with no luck so far he had come back to Hells Gate to see if Max or anyone else who remained could figure out why.

With an exasperated look Max looked up at his friend; I mean exactly that, you are sterile, you really shouldn't be too surprised by this, at least if you stayed awake during your high school biology classes. After seeing the blank look on Jake's face he continued, do you remember what a mule is? It's a hybrid between a horse and a donkey. The thing is that for a variety of complicated reasons, number and structure of chromosomes being one of them, a male mule is always sterile and a female mule is barely more fertile then the male.

And what exactly does this have to do with me being sterile? Asked an increasingly frustrated Jake

That Avatar body of yours is like a mule, it is a hybrid, a mix of human and Na'vi. The difficulties in making it go far beyond those required to make a mule, after all they cost 5 billion dollars for many reasons, and as for making you and Neytiri a child… I'm sorry Jake

Jake hadn't felt this bad since he lost the use of his legs; are you absolutely sure nothing can be done?

Nothing can be done here Jake. If we were back on Earth with access to a genetics lab and fertility clinic there might be a slim chance but with what we have here on Pandora, there is nothing I can do. Looking up Max saw his friend was staring into space; they had been dealt several serious setbacks since the RDA had been kicked off Pandora.

2 weeks after the RDA was kicked off they discovered their radio transmitters had been sabotaged. They could still transmit but the transmissions couldn't leave the atmosphere of the moon, much less the magnetosphere of Polyphemus, all the signal boosters had been removed and the spare parts were conspicuously missing. This meant that they had no way of broadcasting their side of the story to Earth.

3 months after the RDA was kicked off they received a priority transmission from RDA headquarters that they had managed to synthesize Unobtainium, this synthetic mineral, known as Pandorium, had 98% the efficiency of the natural version and that importing it from Pandora was no longer cost effective. Their exact orders had been to cease all mining operations, abandon in place the mining equipment, and raw Unobtainium, and for them to pull back to Hells Gate and for the Venture Star to wait until its sister ship the Market Star arrived, then for all personnel to be loaded onto the ship and head for Earth. Looking at a calendar, he saw they still had a few months until the Market Star arrived.

The news that if Selfridge hadn't been such a greedy bastard and waited a few months then Trudy, Grace and many Na'vi would still be alive and that Home tree would still be standing nearly broke Jake when Max told him.

8 months after the RDA was kicked off Max and some of the other humans noticed some… irregularities with the fusion reactor. The reactor was still working, and the RDA had at least left them the schematics but nobody was left who had actually worked in the power plant. The automated and safety systems were working quite well but without proper maintenance they were worried that they'd have another Chernobyl on their hands at some point.

And now Jake gets hit by the fact that he will never have children with Neytiri. Looking out a window Max wondered what they had done to anger fate in such a way and hoped that his friend would be able to recover from this.


End file.
